


Fight Me

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Meg, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: When Sam needs a date to his brother's wedding, Charlie sets him up with one of her friends. After a few coffee dates though, Sam thinks he won't be pretending





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifera/gifts).



> This is for my lovely wonderful friend Yifera. It was supposed to be a Christmas present but you know how that went. I hope you enjoy, though it is a little bit random.

Sam was happy about his brother's wedding, he really was. He love Benny and he was perfect for Dean. Unfortunately, Sam's father had just messaged him telling him that he had to have a date for the wedding. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Sam was, you know, dating someone. Which he was not. Why he had to have a date for Dean's wedding, he still didn't know. 

He had messaged his father back asking that very question to which the reply was: "It isn't going to look good if the royal prince shows up without a companion. You need to at least look like you're trying, Sam." 

The younger prince scowled at his tablet. Yeah yeah, royal wedding. Formal affair. And stuff. And he needed a date now. Which of course left the question, which of his friends would he be able to rope into going to Dean's wedding with him? Charlie? That might work, though little to no one would believe they were together. Since she was famously gay. How someone even got to be famously gay Sam didn't know, but she was. He could ask Jess, but she had a boyfriend and he didn't think she'd be comfortable with that. Garth? Damn it Garth might bring out Mr. Fizzles and Dad would get pissed like he had when Sam had brought Ruby a formal ball two years ago. And they had fought. Right there. In front of everyone. Then he got dumped. Why John wanted Sam to bring dates anymore was beyond him. 

Sam messaged the three of them anyway hoping someone would be able to help. The replies he got made him bang his head down on his desk. 

Jess: aw sam i'd love to but me and Xavier already planned on going to the coast that weekend. next time? :)

Charlie: Lol I'm going with Dorothy. Plus I'm famously gay no one would believe we were dating dude

Garth: Dean invited bess and I. sorry :(

Was everyone dating someone but him? Like really. He hadn't gone out with anyone long term since Ruby. He just didn't date anymore, he wasn't good at it, wasn't going to find the love of his life and get married like Dean. He just wasn't built for it. Probably why John wanted him to show up happy with someone. There had been a lot of speculation lately about the younger prince's lack of dating. John wanted pictures of him smiling with a hot young someone. Unfortunately all Sam's hot young someones turned out to be assholes. And it was a bit hard to date people as a prince, they either wanted to date him just because he was a prince, or didn't want the attention on them so they didn't date him. 

Not that many people here knew he was a prince, though. He lived and worked in a fairly normal, if a little elaborate at his father's insistence house several cites away from the capitol. It was just easier that way for him, he didn't like the hustle and bustle of the castle and the capitol where everyone knew who he was. He still performed his duties, working as a lawyer for the people.

The young prince messaged his friends back, thanking them for trying, when he received another message from Charlie.

Charlie: If you need a date why don't you like put up an ad or something? 

Sam stared at his tablet

Sam: For what, a fake date?

Sam: That sounds like something out of one of your fics, Char. Plus dangerous

Charlie: It'll be finnnnnnne

Charlie: I'll make one for you!

Sam: Charlie no

He didn't get a reply after that though. Great. Fuck. He couldn't just get a date via ad. Did people even do that outside of Charlie's fanfiction? Of course in Charlie's fanfiction, the two people pretending to be in love actually fell in love. He scoffed. If he couldn't fall in love while actively dating people he didn't think he was going to do it by meeting a random stranger. 

He looked back at his tablet for more messages from Charlie and was a bit scared to find there weren't any. He banged his head down on the desk again. "Fuck my life," Sam mumbled into the stationary of Dean's wedding invitation. 

 

It was as he was working and trying to ignore the wedding looming ahead of him the next day that his tablet beeped with an instant messaged. Sam picked it up and stared at the message from an unknown source.

???: Hello, my name is Castiel. I'm a friend of Charlie's. She sent a messaged out looking for a date for you to go to your brother's wedding? I'd be happy to help, though I'm not the best with people. If you're interested, please message me back and we can meet to discus details? 

Sam stared. Well this was slightly better then Charlie just finding a random stranger. He messaged Charlie to check and make sure she did actually know the guy though. Was it a guy? Sam didn't have a clue. What kind of name was Castiel? 

Sam: Charlie, did you ask one of your friends, a guy named Castiel to be my date? 

He received a messaged back instantly

Charlie: Yep! He's a little weird but a over all great guy. He was the only one of my friends who was available on such short notice. But he has the weekend off

Me: How do you know this guy anyway? 

Charlie: He taught me a class. Now go message him back 

Sam sighed, but obediently messaged the guy back. After all Dean's wedding was in a few weeks and he needed a date. 

Me: Hi Castiel, I'm Sam. I would love to meet with you. Is there a place that works best for you? A coffee shop? 

The other man responded a few minutes later. 

Castiel: I can meet any day after four, and I tend to frequent a place called the Iron Nail

Sam frowned a bit. That sounded a bit more like a bar then a coffee shop. He looked it up on his tablet finding a small coffee shop about twenty minutes away from him. That wouldn't be too bad. He messaged the man back. 

Sam: How about tomorrow at 5? 

Castiel: Perfect. 

Sam sighed. Perfect. 

 

Sam had never been in a stranger coffee shop then the Iron Nail. For one thing, there was metal decal everywhere, and almost everything was red, or a tone of black or brown. There was also a verity of odd art on the walls, but odd as it looked he wanted a closer look, for the art had been painted directly on the walls with a skilled hand. He stood staring a bit in the doorway a for a few moments, just kinda gaping to the amusement of the barista. In spite of the weird art and colors it looked pretty comfy, with loads of arms chairs and cute tables. 

He coughed, walking up to the barista, who put down the newspaper she was holding to smile a bit predatorily at him. "Um, hi. Do you have coffee?" Oh my god what the hell was he saying.

The barista opened her eyes comically wide. "Coffee? Noooooo of course not. It's not like this is a coffee shop or anything. No sir, no coffee here. Not on my watch." 

Sam blushed, just as another customer walked up and looked at the barista with a perplexed expression. "Meg, you always have coffee. What are you talking about?" He turned to Sam. "They have coffee, trust me. 

The prince had no idea if the new man was making fun of him or not. It didn't help that he was attractive and the barista, Meg, was silently shaking with laughter at both of them, which was pretty unprofessional but Sam was having a hard time caring about anything other then what the strange man was thinking of the idiot that was Sam Winchester. 

The man had dark hair that was mussed like he had just gotten out of his bed, but his eyes were bright blue and alert, though it looked like he had been rushed to get dressed, his white shirt was buttoned up wrong and one of his shoes wasn't tied.

Sam stuttered. Fuck he forgot how he acted around attractive people. "I-I know. I just panicked." He turned back to Meg. "I'd like a Caffè Americano, please." 

"Sure thing, love." Meg purred. "What's your name?" She asked, pen posed over the cup. 

"Sam." He said, but the young man turned to him, startled. 

"You're Sam?" At his startled glance, Sam stared before the young man made himself clear. "I'm Castiel." 

Fuck, this was Castiel? Who the hell was going to believe he was with someone that fucking hot? Castiel was smiling with his hand out though, so Sam hurriedly placed his own hand in the other man's. "Oh, Castiel! Hi. Hello. Can I buy you something?" 

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "No no, I can pay for my own drink. But I'm glad we arrived at the same time, I can show you my favorite spot." 

Sam was nodding and smiling still hardly able to believe his luck when Meg interrupted. "Cas as charming as this date is, I'm gonna have to ask Sam to pay and you to order in a minute." 

Sam blushed again. "Oh sorry, yes here." He handed over the money and Meg gave him a receipt. Sam waited while Castiel ordered expresso. While he waited, he pulled out his tablet and sent off a messaged to Charlie. 

Sam: Why didn't you tell me he was hot????

Charlie: ;)

Sam: Fight me

"Hi, I have both our drinks." Castiel said, appearing beside him so suddenly Sam could have sworn he'd used some kind of magic. He almost fell over he jumped so hard. 

"Holy shit, Cas." He said, putting a hand on to his heart. "Sorry I didn't hear you, you're pretty quiet." 

Castiel frowned at him looking concerned. "I'm sorry I scared you. I have been told I'm too quiet before. Shall we sit down?" He held out Sam's cup to the young prince and Sam took it gratefully as they walked to a pair of red arm chairs by a window. There was a painting over the window showing four panels. In the first there was a dark haired man with wings sprouting from his back looking down at what looked like the earth. In the next he was in a field. After that he stood by a stream in a forest all the colors muted and dark. In the last one he looked to be in hell, different dark figures ripping out his feathers and dragging him down. It was dark, but the art work was amazing. 

He turned to Castiel who was watching Sam regard the painting, his coffee untouched. He could tell Meg too was watching from the counter. "Do you know who did this?" Sam asked, pointing at the art work. "It's beautiful." 

"Meg did that one, and several of the others around the shop." Castiel replied. Sam opened his mouth and turned to look at Meg who was now resolutely ignoring Sam's eyes.

Castiel noticed where Sam was looking and sighed. "She's shy about it." 

Sam shook his head. "What the hell is she doing in a coffee shop with art like that?" 

Castiel sighed. "She has trouble getting jobs, like any artiest. This is a safe place where she can practice art. Her boss doesn't mind the paintings and even gives her extra money to do them." 

"I'd commission her. These are amazing." Sam said shaking his head. Castiel smiled softly at him, obviously pleased with the young man sitting before him. 

"I'm glad you think so, Sam, and you seem to be very nice and I would not hesitate to help a friend of Charlie's out. I can be a presentable fake date, I think." He was still smiling, and still not drinking his coffee which was a little weird but Sam wasn't going to say anything. It also seemed kind of soon to decide but after all they both did know Charlie.

"I think you'll work out great, Cas." He said. "The wedding is the weekend after next, and the dress code is pretty fancy, that okay?" He asked, worried when Castiel frowned. 

The man across from him lean closer to Sam, squinted at him. "Your brother is getting married the same weekend the crown prince is?" 

Shit. Charlie hadn't told him. And Sam had kinda forgotten he was a prince. Right, right. Meg snorted and he glanced at her, to which she pointed to the newspaper she was holding. Sam squinted at it, to see a picture of Dean, Benny, John, and oh crap that was Sam. Which meant she knew who he was. Apparently Cas had missed that, even though she had been holding the newspaper this whole time. Who the hell read newspapers anymore anyway?

Castiel turned to look where Sam was staring. Meg put the newspaper down and stared defiantly at the both of them. He looked back to the panicked young prince. "Sam?" 

"Well, hmm. It's. Kinda the same wedding?" 

Castiel stares at him. "Are you telling me you're Sam Winchester?" 

Sam cringed a bit. "Sorry, I had hoped that Charlie told you. Is that a problem?" 

Castiel looked rather amused. "No, although I'd never imagined I'd go to a royal wedding. Let alone with a prince. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I don't follow the media a lot." 

The young prince had just started to smile when Castiel started and downed his expresso in a single gulp, staring at Sam. "Who the hell is going to believe I'm dating a prince?" 

 

Over the next couple coffee dates Sam got to know Castiel pretty well. He was a martial arts instructor at a studio five minutes away from the Iron Nail, which is how he had found it. When he found that out, Sam suggested they spar together sometime as he had received training as a prince to which Cas readily agreed. Today, the last day before they had to leave (they were heading to the capitol tomorrow, Sam was supposed to stay for the whole weekend), something occurred to Sam as they waited for Meg to get off, as she was coming to the studio with them to sketch.

"Cas," He asked hesitantly. "Do you know how to dance?" They were going to have to dance at Dean's wedding, and they needed to look halfway convincing as a couple. Not that Sam was going to have to pretend very much anymore. These coffee meetings had been a lot like dates, and he was starting to fall for the other man. 

Cas tilted his head up at Sam with a confused expression, cradling his expresso. He never sipped it, only drank it all at once. "Sam, I'm a martial arts instructor. Fighting and dancing aren't too different, and I happen to be extremely skilled at both." From anyone else, it would have sounded like bragging but Cas was just stating the facts. 

Sam was trying not to think about how hot that was when Meg hurried over to them, pulling her apron off and her sketch book out. "Alright boys, let's go to the studio. Though I still think it's a bit weird for you to invite me with you on your date." She told them as she fell into step beside Sam, Cas leading the way. 

Sam coughed. "We're not actually dating, Meg." Even if Sam wanted them to be, even after a few coffee dates and late night messages, he was starting to really like Cas, more then he should for someone who would be gone in a few days.

Cas' back stiffed a fraction, and he brought his drink up to down the whole thing, but Sam couldn't ask because just then Meg started muttering about "multiple coffee dates saying otherwise" 

Sam cleared his throat again, and changed the subject. "So what made you decide to sketch us, Meg?" 

Meg lifted an eyebrow at him. "Cas is a good model, and you'd be a great one too. I thought the same thing I thought with Cas when I saw you, 'Damn I want to paint him'. So I'm sketch you guys. Maybe you can model for me sometime, like Cas did." 

If Sam had been drinking, he would have spit it out, whipping his head to Cas' back. "You modeled for her?!" 

Cas shot him an amused glance over his shoulder, stepping up to the back door of a building and producing a key. "The first painting of hers you noticed, she had me model for that." 

He succeeded in unlocking the door and stepped into the darkened studio, fumbling with the lights, while Sam stood gaping on the doorstep. Meg shoved him aside, stepping into the open room. Sam continued to look between the two of them. "The- the one with the angel? That was Cas?" 

"Yup." Meg replied popping the p, and settling down on the edge of the room, flipping open her sketch book. "Close your mouth, Samul you look like an idiot." She titled her head at him. "Well, more so then unseal." 

Cas laughed at the prince's face, though he did send a reproachful look at Meg as he tugged Sam inside, causing Sam's heart to flutter at the contact. "Yeah, um sorry. Just that was an amazing picture and it's pretty cool that Cas was the subject." 

Cas smiled softly at him, tugging off his jacket and leading Sam to the middle of the room. They were both in sweat pants, and under the black jacket Cas wore only a simple white tee. He took off his shoes too, until he stood there in the middle of the studio, late evening light through the window outlining him in soft light, feet bare against the floor. Sam would have wanted to paint him too, had he the talent. 

His friend laughed again. "Sam, if we're going to spar, you might want to take your shoes and that flannel off." 

Sam blushed, hurriedly stripping off his plaid, shoes and socks, leaving him just in a tee and sweats. He felt almost naked like this, held under Cas' stare. He had no idea how he was suppose to fight with this man, how he was supposed to walk away after this weekend. Because Castiel was everything he'd wanted but never though he deserved and then Cas was thrust upon him, going to pretend he was Sam's boyfriend. Sam didn't think he could act like a couple with Cas and not have Cas figure out he had fallen for him in a few short weeks. 

"Sam?" Cas said looking at him oddly, pulling Sam back into the present. 

He laughed it off, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, sun was in my eyes, you ready?" 

Cas nodded and they began circling each other, one aiming a kick or a punch, only for the other to dodge it or dance out of the way. Cas was good, and well matched for Sam, just like he was in everything else. Sam lashed out, landed a punch, but Cas retailed managing to land a punch on Sam's exposed rib cage, and they both retreated, circling again. Sam kicked, but Cas caught his leg, sending him to the ground. 

Sam was up again quickly though, and it continued. They both managed to land the other on the ground several times, but neither was able to get the upper hand, so well matched were they. Sam wasn't sure how long they fought, but he tired, and when Sam struck out an ill fated blow, Castiel seized his arm, twisting him and pulling Sam against his own chest, securing his arms. Cas laughed lightly into Sam's ear, sensing the fight had gone out of him. "That was an amazing fight, Sam, but I fear I have bested you." 

Sam relaxed against him, going limp in Cas' arms, letting himself enjoy it for a moment. He was taller, but leaning back like that he was able to rest his head against Castiel's shoulder and the other was able to rest his chin lightly on Sam's. 

They breathed heavily for a few moments, Cas holding Sam up, neither moving. Once Sam felt Cas relaxing against his back he twisted out of the other's arms, causing Cas to stumble and falter as Sam gripped him by the front of the shirt, pulling him tight to Sam's chest, trapping his arms, their fronts flush. 

Sam tried to smile in triumph, but he had six feet of warm Cas pressed against him, and his mouth went dry. Castiel stared at him, eyes darting to Sam's mouth and subconsciously licking his own lips. His eyes darted back to Sam's, saying "You know, this really isn't traditional fighting, your highness," before pressing their mouths together. 

Oh. Oh. So maybe this wouldn't all be over after the wedding. Evidently he wasn't the only one who wasn't pretending. He freed Cas' arms, wrapping his own around Cas' waist as they kissed and letting Cas wrap his now free arms around Sam's neck. He probably would have continued to kiss the other if there had not been a loud cough. 

The two broke apart, turning to look at the artist sitting on the floor regarding them with raised eyebrows. 

"I know the two of you have been dying to get your grubby hands all over each other since you first met, but really? Now? I am right here." 

Sam flushed, and made to pull away but Cas held him firmly in place, turning to glare at Meg. "Fight me, Meg. And thank you for your input, I'll be sure to commission you a piece to make up for this, but right now would you please leave my studio?" 

She snorted, but stood. "At least I got some good images, I can tell you that." And with a wave she sauntered out the door. 

Sam turned to Cas, blushing. "So, I uh, wasn't the only one who wasn't going to be pretending in this pretend relationship?" 

The man in his arms laughed. "No you certainly were not. I have started liking you quite a lot Sam Winchester, and I'd rather like you to become my actual boyfriend." He smirked. "And right in time for your brother's wedding."

"Yeah." Sam laughed back. "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend," They kissed again at that. Hmm, so maybe this have to bring a date to the wedding thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
